1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to audio processing, and particularly, to an audio processing system to control an audio signal input to be within an acceptable range to an audio output device.
2. Description of Related Art
Transducers, such as speakers or earphones, typically have a maximum acceptable input limit. If the input of the transducers exceeds the maximum acceptable input limit, sound reproduction by transducer may be distorted and even fail.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an audio processing system, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.